


Divorced Twins

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Smut, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma and Filbrick divorced when the boys were two.  It was decided to separate the twins when Filbrick refused to take care of Stanley.  Ford grew up with nothing but work and striving for perfection.  Due to Filbrick being Ford’s only exposure, he’s incredibly serious and very easily angered when things aren’t perfect and don’t go his way.  He’s also a huge, in-your-face, know it all and not liked by very many people.  But a very successful, if not lonely, scientist.  Stan’s childhood was more of something out of a dream.  He traveled often and learned many cultures, growing up in a happy and relaxed atmosphere. The two enjoyed their lives before seeing each other again, but they did feel lonely every once and a while.  They meet each other again in their late twenties.  Stan is eager to be friends/brothers with Ford while Ford is a little more reserved when it comes to Stan.  But he caves over time.  And their romantic relationship blossoms over time as well, almost at the same rate at the family one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorced Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Divorce AU
> 
> (Originated on my tumblr page stan-prompts)

Stanford mumbled to himself in a growling tone as he glared at the papers cluttered on his desk. His left hand held onto his forehead in a tight grip as the other roughly tapped an expensive fountain pen on the smooth surface of the desk. His usual finely styled hair was a mess of wild and disorganized curls atop his head, stress rolling off his tense shoulders. His pristine suit was rumpled, the jacket a heap on the floor with three buttons on his shirt undone and his tie loose around his neck. Stanford’s dark eyes rushed over the numbers once again and his temper flared. Gritting his teeth Ford snatched the papers off his desk and began tearing them apart and growled in frustration like a lion ripping into a carcass. Ford slammed the shredded paper back down on the desk with a growl as he popped out of his chair.

“Fucking piece of shit. When I get my hands on him,” Stanford hissed.

His office door quietly pushed open to reveal a simply dressed man who raised a brow at Stanford’s appearance.

“Throwing a tantrum, I see,” the blonde commented as he closed the door behind him, hiding Stanford’s appearance from the rest of the office.

“I _really_ don’t need your sass right now, Fiddleford,” Stanford grunted, refusing to meet his coworker’s eyes.

Fiddleford smiled crookedly and slowly approached his friend’s desk and sat on the edge as he folded his hands in his lap. Stanford gave him a dirty look and the blonde laughed at his childish attitude.

“What’s wrong, Ford? You usually love my jokes,” the blonde paused and his brows furrowed as he pondered on his own words, “Actually, no. You really don’t.”

Stanford glared at his snickering friend before letting out a loud sigh and falling back into his chair. He rested his elbow on the desktop and rubbed at his throbbing temples. Fiddleford frowned and reached forward and brushed Stanford’s unruly bangs out of his eyes.

“Stanford? Are you doing okay?” Fiddleford asked.

Stanford sighed again and shook his head as he pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll be fine. It’s just that a shipment of our new product was hijacked because the security on duty didn’t think to do his job and it’s going to cost us millions of dollars. Hell, it’s all going to be sold on the black market and we’ll never see them again. They stole enough product for everyone and their damn baby in the state to own one,” Stanford growled.

Fiddleford’s concerned gaze turned serious and calculating as he pulled his hand away. “Can’t we have the police do something? Surely they would want to take care of a problem this big,” Fiddleford said.

“It’s useless. Product goes on sale tomorrow and a lot of people have been desperate to buy it. The police won’t be able track down which is stolen product or bought. It’s a useless hunt. I don’t know how we’re going to make up that money, though,” Stanford replied as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his sore neck. Fiddleford grew concerned once again as he watched his friend’s stressed and stiff body. “Maybe you should just go home for tonight. You look like you need a long night of sleep,” the blonde offered.

Ford parted his lips to argue but paused as his brain clung to the idea of sleep. Maybe Fiddleford was right. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll go home. If I wait any longer I might fall asleep at the wheel,” Stanford chuckled jokingly.

Fiddleford frowned at his words and stood up. “Do you want me to take you home?” “What? No! I was kidding, Fidds. I’m fine, really. My humor is just not humorous, I guess. I’m gonna head home. If anyone gives you trouble go ahead and call me. If nothing eventful happens, send everyone home an hour early. Okay?” Stanford asked as he gathered his things and pulled on his wrinkled and dusty jacket.

“Got it. And don’t forget that I’m coming over tomorrow for brunch. I’ll even come early to wake you up if you want,” Fiddleford said with a light smirk.

The brunette rolled his eyes and shot him a dirty glare as he headed for the door. “Ha ha, real cute, Fiddleford. I’ll be up before you get there, I promise. See you tomorrow,” Ford said as he opened the door and stepped out.

“See ya, Ford! Go straight to bed when you get home.”

“Thanks, mother,” Stanford grumbled. Despite his annoyance at Fiddleford’s words, he couldn’t help but follow them. The moment he reached his driveway he felt like he was about to pass out. It took all of his remaining energy to climb up the stairs. He saved some time by staying in his clothes instead of switching to pajamas and when his knees brushed the edge of the bed he collapsed on the surface. He moaned as his body sank into his soft bed and he hugged his pillow tight and kissed the cold surface. “I’m so glad you exist,” Ford murmured as he wiggled further into the mattress.

It wasn’t long until he fell asleep. But only an hour passed when a loud pounding on the door rattled the whole house and Stanford’s eyes popped wide open.

“You have to be shitting me,” Stanford whispered.

The booming knock came once again and Stanford swore he could feel his bed vibrating from it. Although it would be pretty impossible to feel anything since he lives in a mansion on the third floor, but he could hear someone knocking on the door, the sound echoing through the halls. The pounding came once again and Stanford moaned as he lazily pushed himself up from the bed.

“I should’ve installed that fence like dad said. Who the hell is waking me up anyways? No one comes to my house,” Ford grumbled to himself as he slowly shuffled out of his room.

He clung tiredly to the stair railing, growling to himself that whoever was knocking better have a good reason to risk his life walking down the stairs. He glared at the front door when it came into view and stormed up to it. He took hold of the golden doorknob and ripped the door open as he snapped, “Is there a reason for you to be so loud?!”

“Brother!” a deep and rough voice cheered when a heavy body suddenly collided with Stanford’s.

Stanford wheezed as his lungs were knocked clean of air as thick arms tightened on his body like anacondas and lifted him from the ground.

“What…the hell?” Stanford croaked as he grew dizzy from lack of air.

“It’s so great to finally meet you! Man, I’ve been dreaming of this for ages!” his attacker cheered and snuggled into his chest.

“Can’t…. ** _breathe_** ,” Ford squeaked.

“Huh? Oh fuck, I’m sorry!”

The man set Stanford back on his feet and the brunette coughed and gasped for air as he rested his hands on his knees.

“Oh damn. Sorry, I don’t know my own strength sometimes,” the stranger chuckled as he rubbed Stanford’s back in comfort.

His touch wasn’t comforting at all. It only made Stanford bristle under his hand as he pulled away. “Look, I don’t know who you are but I don’t-,” Stanford froze and his eyes widened when he finally looked at the stranger.

A face identical to his own stared back at him with a wide smile and twinkling eyes. Stanford felt like he was going to faint. The man’s smile faded as concern furrowed his brows. “Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re about to throw up,” the man said. Stanford swayed on his feet and the stranger jumped forward to hold him up.

“I…I just might. I need to sit down,” Stanford said breathlessly.

“O-oh, of course! Uh, here, let me give you a hand.”

Stanford would have resisted the man’s touch but he was honestly unsure that he could make it to the living room without a little aid. Once the lookalike stranger eased him down onto the couch and sat on the edge of the coffee table across from him Stanford took a longer look at the man.

They were almost identical in appearance. The stranger had the same brown eyes. The same lips. The same large discolored nose. The same jawline. Stanford’s eyes roamed up higher to the man’s hair and he almost cursed out loud. He even had the family sprigs atop his head. Ford’s eyes moved down to the stranger’s hands. Only five fingers. Well, at least there was one difference between them. Actually, there were quite a few once he took a closer look. Even though their faces were the same, their total appearance was quite different. While Stanford was moderately fit and trim, this stranger was bulky and fat. Everything about him was big. His shoulders were broad and his arms were bulging with muscle. His belly was large and his thighs just as thick. He looked as strong as an ox and Stanford wouldn’t doubt that he actually was. And while Stanford may have let his curls grow out a little too long, the stranger’s hair spilled past his shoulders and down to the middle of his back with his long bangs tucked behind his ears. Stanford’s eyes narrowed as he searched the man’s face deeply. His ears and nose were pierced too. The decorative golden loop around his septum made Stanford’s comparison to an ox all the more viable. Although that was more of a bull thing. Man he was tired.

Stanford swallowed dryly as he watched the man suspiciously. “Who are you, exactly?”

The man blinked before slapping his forehead and groaning. “Aw man, I should’ve introduced myself before hugging you like that. I’m sorry about that. My name is Stanley Deakins. My parents are Ramona Deakins and Filbrick Pines, just like yours. You and I are brothers. Twins, actually,” Stanley chuckled with a grin.

Stanford scowled and glared as he opened his mouth to accuse the man of being a liar when a memory arose in his mind.

_“Your mother was an unfaithful whore and I could tell that her son was going to be no different.”_

_“Dad, isn’t he your son too?”_

_“Hell no. I was expecting only one child, not two. That boy is all her’s. I don’t want anything to do with him.”_

_“But-.”_

_“Shut up and go back upstairs.”_

“You’re my…you’re my twin?” Stanford repeated dumbly.

“Yeah, didn’t our dad tell you about me?” Stanley asked in confusion.

“No, no, he did, but it was years ago. I…he didn’t mention you much,” Stanford replied as he combed his fingers through his hair, watching his brother in astonishment, “I can’t believe you’re actually here. Why are you here?” Stanford’s eyes raked over his twin’s form and his heart sank in his chest. His brother was loaded down with a heavy bag and his clothes were heavily worn and torn. He scowled as his guard raised alarmingly high.

“Look, if you’re wanting money, I-.”

“I wanted to have a relationship with you,” Stanley replied.

Stanford’s tired scowl instantly lifted as he blinked in surprise. “You…you what?”

Stanley chuckled as he retucked a strand of hair behind his ear and shyly smiled up at his brother. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for as long as I can remember. Dreaming about it, actually. I mean, I know that sounds stupid and a little weird but…I wanted to have my brother in my life,” Stanley replied honestly.

Guilt ate away at Stanford’s stomach as it churned. He never once thought about Stanley. He had even forgotten about him. They were only two when their father and mother had decided to get a divorce, so it went without saying that they didn’t even really know each other. However, Stanley acted as if he grew up hearing about his brother on a daily basis. Maybe he had. Stanford made a lot of money. He was a big name in the technology revolution that forever changed the modern world. That’s why Stanford had expected Stanley was looking for money. But Stanford couldn’t deny the eager and hopeful look on his brother’s face. Stanley wasn’t lying to him. Which made Stanford all the more uncomfortable. He had never given his twin a second thought.

“How did you even find me?” Stanford asked to distract himself from the guilt.

“Well, once I learned about your business it was pretty easy to find out where you live. It’s kind unnerving how much information the internet is willing to give,” Stanley laughed. His laugh was deep and snickering but lighthearted and Stanford couldn’t help but smile gently at the sound. It was a rather comforting noise. “When I found out where you lived, I saved up for a few months doing odd jobs and soon I was on my way. Took me a bit longer than I expected to get here, but luckily I was able to stretch out my remaining bills,” Stanley said with a grin.

Stanford bit the inside of his cheek. So he didn’t have money, just like he thought. Stanford still wasn’t so sure this was a simple family reunion.

They sat in a long, uncomfortable silence. Stanford knew it was his turn to speak but he had no idea what to say. He didn’t know if he should trust this man or if he should be wary of him. But if he were to kick him out, and his brother ended up being a good person who wanted to be close with him, Stanford would feel like an asshole. He didn’t need that on his conscious.

“Um, would you like to spend the night in one of my guest rooms?” Stanford offered awkwardly.

“Oh! I was just gonna sleep in my car. I just couldn’t wait to introduce myself. Sorry I didn’t do that in a better way,” Stanley chuckled nervously.

“It’s no problem. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying,” Stanford said with a faux smile.

“Are you sure? I can sleep in my car no problem.”

“Nonsense. I have plenty of room for you.”

Stanford stood up and began showing his brother to his room as he forced his eyes to stay open and his brain began to fog. He was in desperate need for sleep now. That was the reason why he hadn’t realized Stanley was talking until they reached the spare room. Stanford smiled at Stanley, giving a silent reply to the words he hadn’t heard, and opened the bedroom door.

“I hope this will work for you,” Stanford said as he turned on the light.

“Hey, I was expecting to sleep in a cold car tonight. This is perfect,” Stanley said with a smile. Stanford smiled back sleepily.

“Have a good night. You’ll have to pardon me. It was a long day at work and I’m about to fall asleep where I’m standing,” he confessed.

“Oh geeze, I’m sorry for keeping you up. I promise I won’t cause you any more problems. Go get some sleep,” Stanley urged as he set his stuff down on the thick carpet.

“I will. You do the same,” Stanford replied before closing the door. His smile instantly dropped from his face and he pulled his keys from his pocket and silently locked the door. He wasn’t quite sure what his brother’s motives were for coming to his house, but he wasn’t going to give him a chance to rob him blind.


End file.
